Beauty And The Beast
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: FINISHED. She said she was willing to do whatever it took for them to stop beating her uncle, Mick. "Anything?" he asked with a cocky smirk. "Anything." the long-legged diva sadly replied.
1. I'll Do Anything

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST April 8, 2004  
  
Chapter 01:  
  
Mick Foley walked through the corridors and entered his own locker room, grabbing an ice pack from a small cooler and placing it on his forehead. It was just like any other night. Evolution beating the bloody pulp out of him until he was merely unconscious. He was sick and tired of it yet he couldn't do anything about it. All he could ask himself was, "Where's the help?" Surely there was at least someone at the back watching him and Evolution as they brutally assaulted him! He sighed, shaking his head as someone bursted in into the locker room.  
  
"Oh my gosh...Uncle Mick...are you all right?" a young, long-legged diva asked as she put both her hands on either side of his face.  
  
Mick smiled, immediately forgetting all his frustrations and worries. How he loved his beautiful niece. And it made him even more overwhelmed that she had cared so much for him and she had loved him dearly. "Yeah. Don't worry, Stacy. I'll be alright." He assured, giving the beautiful blonde a hug.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked once again, concern occupying the whole of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry." Mick once again replied as she nodded, kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"This has got to stop." Stacy uttered in quite an irate tone. "You've had enough."  
  
Mick snickered; wincing a bit for his head was terribly aching. "Tell that to those clowns. They just love to torment me."  
  
"Oh...if only I could do something about it." Stacy sadly sighed. "I would have gladly helped you out there. But I'm not pretty sure what they'd do to me if I was."  
  
"Don't worry, Stace. It's okay. You don't have to do anything. I can just call Rock if I really need the help..."  
  
"And you do." Stacy finished for him as Mick sighed and nodded.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'll call him first thing in the morning."  
  
"Meanwhile...you go get some rest. You really need it." Stacy said, grinning and giving her uncle a kiss on the cheek. Mick stood up and gave her a hug.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Stace. Love you." Mick said, kissing Stacy on the forehead before heading out his locker room, to his limousine and out of the arena where he was driven to the hotel.  
  
Stacy sighed, shaking her head as she watched the luxury car drive away. How she pitied her uncle and how she worried for him very much. The beating has got to stop, she told herself. Gathering up all the bravery she had within, she walked up to Evolution's locker room and knocked. Triple H was the one who opened it. He sneered once he saw her attractive face. "What do you want?" he hissed as Stacy stepped back a little.  
  
"I...I wanted to talk to you...about my uncle." She almost stuttered as Triple H snickered a little.  
  
"What about him?" he asked as Stacy heaved a sigh.  
  
"You guys should stop doing what you're doing to him. Please. I beg of you. Hasn't he had enough?" Stacy half-implored, making Triple H grin widely. Suddenly, they heard a voice from inside.  
  
"Hey Hunter! Who's there?" a handsome, young man asked, opening the door wider for him to see who Hunter was talking to. "What the hell are you doing here, Keibler?" Randy Orton, the name of the handsome man, queried, smirking at the pretty blonde who was wearing a faded, denim skirt, a white racer-back top and a pair of white, knee-high boots.  
  
Stacy Keibler smirked back at the young man, matching his tone of voice as she answered, "To talk to you about my uncle."  
  
Like Triple H, Randy snickered. "What about that old, ugly bitch of mine?"  
  
"He ain't your bitch, asshole!" Stacy retorted before somebody had grabbed her arm. "Ouch!" she yelped.  
  
"You don't talk to him that way, bitch!" Triple H hissed.  
  
"Let go of me, you asshole!" Stacy called out as Triple H raised his other arm, about to hit her.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Randy called out, stopping both Triple H and Stacy. "Why were you here again?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow at Stacy as Triple H let go of her and let her speak.  
  
"Look...I just want you to stop beating him night after night. It's really getting on my nerves and if you could please just stop...I would really, really appreciate it." She explained as Randy rubbed his chin.  
  
"That depends..." he uttered, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What do you mean that depends?!" Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"What are you going to do...for us to stop beating the hell out of Mick?" Randy inquired, smirking wider than ever.  
  
Stacy shook her head and sighed. "I don't know. Anything. Please. Just stop it. I love my uncle very, very much and I don't like seeing him in the kind of state where he's all broken down. Please. You guys have done enough. Please. I just don't want to see him hurt." Stacy begged, looking straight into the blue eyes of Randy Orton.  
  
"Did you just say anything?" Randy asked, now grinning. Stacy opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "Well...if it's anything that you mean...hmmm...let's say if you go out with me, we promise to stop beating the hell out of him and leave him alone. Does that sound good to you?" Randy asked with such a mischievous grin as Triple H himself wanted to evilly laugh.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 


	2. Deep Shit

Chapter 02:  
  
"Oh my god...you are like...the last person I'd want to go out with." Stacy Keibler replied, rolling her eyes and glaring at him as Randy Orton glared back.  
  
"Fine. Consider this deal not taken and we'll still beat the hell out of your dear uncle. And if that isn't enough, I'll be using a sledgehammer next time to put it in his skull that he is nothing but a loser. And for taking revenge on his beautiful, young niece...whom in turn, turned down the Legend Killer." Randy replied as Stacy glared even more at him, her temper steaming.  
  
"My god...look who's talking, you loser! And I'll take it as a compliment that you called me beautiful. I'll also take it as a compliment that I, the beautiful, young niece of Mick Foley, had turned down the so-called, Legend Killer...also known as the wannabe-Hardcore Legend." Stacy answered with a sweet smile, making Randy put on a serious face. Triple H was about to grab her arm once again but Randy stopped him.  
  
"I'll take it from here, Hunter." Randy said, letting Hunter enter the locker room to join the rest, leaving him outside.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Randy hissed, nearing Stacy and backing her up to the wall.  
  
"You're just a wannabe-Hardcore Legend. You'll never be one. The true Hardcore Legend is my uncle, Mick Foley. You're nothing but a jerk who joined a jerky group filled with such jerky members. If I were you, I'd quit this instant. You're ego's so big you're probably drowning in it already." Stacy smirked as Randy lost his temper, immediately crushing Stacy's body with his, holding both her hands up with his before she could slap him. "Let go of me, you asshole!" Stacy complained loudly, trying to squirm away from his grip. It was useless though for Randy was a hundred times stronger than her and she couldn't even afford to budge him. He just stayed still, eyes glaring at her, piercing through hers.  
  
"You're really trying to put your uncle into much more danger, aren't you?" Randy threatened as Stacy just stared back at him, her eyes filled with loathe. "Unless you go out with me, I can take back what I said."  
  
Stacy shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving his gaze. "Never." She muttered. Randy slammed her to the wall but not hard enough to harm her. They both glowered at each other for the longest time before Randy decided to end it.  
  
"Wish your uncle, good luck, babe." He said, entering his locker room and slamming the door shut. Stacy sighed and walked back to the divas' locker room where she found Lita and Trish talking about their previous match.  
  
"Hey Stace!" they greeted the moment they saw her step foot inside.  
  
"Hey..." Stacy greeted them back sadly as Lita and Trish both eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trish asked as Stacy sat in between them, leaning her head on the wall. She told them everything; the whole story of her encounter with the worst faction there was: Evolution. She told them all that had happened, not missing out on a single detail. They were her best friends and she knew very well that she could trust them.  
  
"Oh my god...Stacy. Why'd you do that? You've gotten yourself into some pretty deep shit!" Trish said, shaking her head.  
  
"What was I supposed to do?" Stacy queried. "My uncle is helpless yet they still beat him! I didn't want to say yes to Randy's offer! Hell no! There is no way in hell I am going to go out with him!"  
  
"Well...you shouldn't have gone there in the first place. Evolution is a very dangerous group, honey. A very unpredictable group who can do just about anything in a snap of a finger." Lita now spoke as Stacy just sighed.  
  
"I don't know. Just let it be..." she sighed, walking out the room, on to her rental car and drove back to the hotel where she decided to take a lot of needed sleep.  
  
WELL? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? NOT MUCH HUMOR, IS THERE? HAHA! I'M NOT USED TO IT EITHER. ANYWAY...HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE! 


	3. Confusion

Chapter 03:  
  
The following week, as Randy had mentioned, they once again beat up the living hell out of Mick Foley, using a sledgehammer to pummel him to the ground. This time, even The Rock had come to help him out but it was no use for there were also Batista and Ric Flair to go against him, also armed with weapons. Both The Rock and Mick Foley lay lifeless on the ring as EMT's came to check on them. Mick was hit pretty hard on the head and was immediately rushed to the hospital while Rock, after a long while, was able to get back on his feet. Stacy followed Mick all the way to the hospital where she was told that he had to stay there for a day or two due to a major head concussion. After making sure that Mick was inside his room, sleeping peacefully, Stacy drove back to the arena where she had left her bag with Trish and Lita. Entering the locker room, she found her bag and a note attached to it.  
  
HEY STACE!  
  
SORRY WE COULDN'T STAY TO SAY A DECENT GOODBYE. JEFF CAME TO PICK US UP AND MATT WANTED TO COME ALONG SO WE'RE HAVING A DOUBLE DATE. ANYWAY...HERE'S YOUR BAG. WE'LL SEE YAH! LOVE YAH! MWAH!  
  
~Lita and Trish  
  
Stacy sighed and smiled a little. How lucky her friends were to have boyfriends like Matt and Jeff. Both such good, kind, caring, smart men who worked hard and was just plain sweet. Grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she headed out in hoping of bumping into no one. But unfortunately, she had bumped into the guy whom she had totally avoided this whole week: Randy Orton.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Keibler! How's your uncle doing, hon?" Randy asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.  
  
"He's at the hospital thanks to you. Now get out of my way." Stacy hissed, starting to walk off but Randy had indeed got on her way and blocked her passage.  
  
"No need to be harsh. Tsk...tsk..." Randy said, shaking his head. Stacy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Would you please just leave me the hell alone?!?" She demanded, pushing her way through him but he had immediately grabbed a hold of her, making it look like they were hugging, except Stacy's arms weren't around him. "Ugh! Let go!" Stacy squirmed but Randy held on to her tighter. She lightly banged her fists on his hard chest, ordering him to let her go.  
  
"Please! Just stop!" Stacy implored, her banging on his chest going fainter and fainter as she began to cry. It was all too much for her to handle. She loved her uncle so much and she couldn't stand seeing him hurt or being beaten up. Ever since her father had past away, he had been the one who acted as her own father. He loved her without a doubt and now there he was, lying down on a hospital bed, all thanks to this man who was currently sort- of hugging her. They just wouldn't stop beating him. They were so hardheaded and did not know how to care at all. Yet her hardheaded uncle, as well, still kept on fighting back and had still not stopped. At the end, it was still always him who lost for it wasn't a one on one kind of assault. It was a three on one thing however, just a while ago, it had been three on two, all thanks to The Rock, who came to help his dear friend.  
  
Randy didn't know how to react. Stacy had just begun crying. He still held her in his arms as he began stroking her blonde hair, hushing her down, pretending to not know the reason of her crying although he already pretty much knew why. It was very obvious why and he'd rather not think it anymore. Stacy looked up, her eyes filled with tears as Randy looked down, his face full of concern. Suddenly, remembering who he was, Randy slightly pushed Stacy away and literally ran away, confused, leaving Stacy, also confused.  
  
Stacy swore to herself that she had seen something in his eyes that she never saw before; something that wasn't hate or anger or frustration or sadness. It was more of desire and the need of love and the feeling of craving to be with someone, also to be able to love. But Stacy pushed those thoughts away and decided to stick with the old ones she had: Randy Orton was a conceited, bigheaded, moronic jerk.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= +=+=+=  
  
Randy twisted and squirmed as he was lying down on his bed. It was already 2:00 in the morning and he still wasn't asleep. In fact, he was very much awake. And the only reason to this was because someone occupied his mind and never wanted to leave. Someone was tearing through his thoughts and he couldn't pull it to a stop. Someone was busy attacking his brain, leaving him with so many questions and an extremely confused head. Most especially...whenever he thought of that someone, it made his heart beat faster yet slower at the same time. And that someone...was Stacy Keibler. 


	4. Anything Stupid

Chapter 04:  
  
Raw aired the following week and Mick was back and was as good as new. He was in his locker room, speaking with his good friend, The Rock while Stacy was at her locker room with Trish and Lita. She was clad in a sleeveless, apple green dress with a white zipper starting from the bottom to the top and a pair of white, knee-high boots. Suddenly, a sight on the TV screen made Stacy gasp in shock. It was her uncle and The Rock being brutally assaulted once again by the famous Evolution.  
  
"Oh my gosh...not again..." Trish trailed off, covering her mouth with her hands.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this group?!?" Lita exclaimed, raking her hair in frustration.  
  
"That is it." Stacy stood up. "I'm going out there."  
  
"No, Stacy! Don't!" Trish had tried to stop her but was too late for Stacy had already left the locker room, on her way to the ring.  
  
She walked down the ramp with the fans screaming out everything they've got. Stacy entered the ring the usual way she did but with a straight face while all four men of Evolution eyed her with such mischievous grins.  
  
"Oh my gosh...what is she going to do? What has gotten into her?" Trish asked Lita as Lita just shook her head.  
  
"Please don't do anything stupid." Was all Lita managed to say.  
  
Back in the ring, Randy Orton grinned as Stacy slowly walked towards him as he got a microphone while Mick and The Rock lay motionless on the mat.  
  
"Well, well, well...what brings you out here on this fine night, Ms. Keibler?" Randy asked, cocking his eyebrow and smirking as Stacy grabbed the microphone from him.  
  
"Randy...you know very well why I'm out here. And I demand that you stop all this insanity." Stacy replied as Randy snickered along with his friends.  
  
"Honey...don't you remember that we had a deal a couple of weeks ago, which you unfortunately turned down? Look where it got you and your uncle!"  
  
"Uncle?! Why of course! Mick Foley is Stacy Keibler's uncle!" JR exclaimed as King just looked on.  
  
"I'm willing to take back what I said and if it's going out with you that you want for you and your group to stop beating the hell out of my uncle, then it's done." Stacy answered as Randy grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Hon...it's going to take a lot more than just that now for us to stop beating your dear uncle. Remember...you turned me down once...which means that the next deal we'll be making will be a little bit more harder on you than the first one." Randy replied with a cocky grin as the rest laughed and continued to snicker. Stacy eyed him with pure loathe but kept a straight face on as she sighed.  
  
"Alright, then." She said in a gentle tone as she slowly walked up to him. Randy raised his eyebrow; unaware of what she was about to do next when he felt a pair of soft, gentle lips kiss him hard and rough. He reacted right away; kissing her back and making the fans go wild while the rest of Evolution laughed. From the ground, Mick broken-heartedly watched his young niece kiss his worst rival as he sighed and told himself that Stacy never should have been a part of this. He blamed himself for what Stacy was doing right now and he took all the culpability that Stacy was forced to be with this stupid assclown, Randy Orton.  
  
"Oh my gosh, JR! Look! Just look at it! Ha!" King exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! What kind of a human being is Randy Orton?!" JR stated, shaking his head.  
  
Stacy and Randy continued kissing as Randy's arms made its way around Stacy's waist while hers wrapped around his neck. Randy stopped for a while though, just to tell his friends to leave both The Rock and Mick Foley alone for the rest of their lives before he swept Stacy off her feet and carried her back to the locker room, not stopping in kissing her.  
  
"Well...she got Evolution to leave Rock N' Sock the hell alone." Trish muttered.  
  
"But she got herself to be laid by Randy Orton." Lita finished, frowning.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. Without Warning

Chapter 05:  
  
Randy grabbed his bags, putting Stacy down as she continued kissing his neck, leaving trails of marks. Randy moaned, lowering himself down and kissing her lips with such passion. They rode the limousine, still in each other's arms as the vehicle took off and brought them back to the hotel. The driver opened the door for them as Randy and Stacy got out, immediately pulling to a stop when they entered the hotel. People eyed them both as Stacy patted her hair while Randy fixed his bag, which was hanging from his shoulder. Not a single word was uttered as they headed for the elevator and straight to Randy's suite where Randy dropped his bags and went without more ado for Stacy, jamming her lips with his. They fell on the bed with Randy on top of her, kissing her neck and going back up to kiss her lips, allowing her to moan in pleasure.  
  
"Randy...don't do this..." Stacy whispered, stopping his hand, which was making its way towards the zipper of her dress.  
  
Randy didn't listen, of course, as he zipped her dress open, revealing an expensive pair of black underwear. Randy undid his black belt and took off his black, button-down polo, revealing his chiseled body. He was out of control as he began kissing Stacy once again; putting all the weight he had on her so as not to let her run away. He played with her body as she gave in and played with his, removing his black pants. Together they acted and became one.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-- =-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Randy slept peacefully with his arm around Stacy's naked figure. Stacy meanwhile, was wide-awake, watching his every feature and his every move. He snored lightly, breathing deeply as she began to cry quietly. With the sound she created, Randy woke up and asked what was wrong. She immediately turned away, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Babe...what's wrong?" he asked once again, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arm tighter around her.  
  
Stacy cried harder, escaping his grip and running to the bathroom, leaving Randy a good view. Randy shrugged, taking the white sheet and pulling it up a bit as he waited for Stacy to emerge from the bathroom. Last night was incredible, he thought. It was the best night he ever had; being able to sleep with his ultimate crush. He stretched as the bathroom door opened and out came Stacy with a towel wrapped around her slender body.  
  
"Aw come on, babe! You ruined my whole view!"  
  
Stacy glared at him, walked up to him and slapped him. "I hate you." She spat out as Randy glared back and grabbed her wrist while her other hand held on tight to the towel.  
  
Randy snickered. "There's no need to do that, hon. I already saw the whole of you last night." He smirked. Stacy's eyes filled with tears once again as she was on the brink of slapping him for a second time but Randy grabbed hold of her other hand.  
  
Stacy broke down crying on his chest, as Randy didn't know what to do once again. He was speechless and all he could do was hug her, soothing her by rubbing her bare back. She left the towel to drop on the floor as they both stood unclothed in each other's arms.  
  
"You broke me...you broke me..." Stacy repeated over and over as Randy brought her back to the bed and laid her down.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." was all he could mutter as he hugged her close to him, continuing to rub her back.  
  
Stacy's cries died down as she realized that Randy Orton was acting anything but the beast that he was the previous night. He wanted her...and she let herself give in. And now here he was...comforting her. Now it was her who was feeling the wanting and the needing. She looked up into his eyes and smiled before she got up and gathered her clothes.  
  
"Where are you going?" Randy asked, curious of the fact that she was beginning to dress in front of him.  
  
"I'm going back."  
  
"Back where?"  
  
"To where I was before you...came along." Stacy replied, zipping up her dress. At the same time, Randy wore a pair of gray boxers.  
  
"No, Stacy. Wait. Please don't go." He begged, holding both her elbows with his hands.  
  
"Why? You already got what you wanted. And I did, too. Now you leave my uncle alone." She answered in a fuming tone, jerking his hands away.  
  
Randy looked at her with a hurt expression. "Stacy...please. I didn't want this to be a one-night stand."  
  
"Well it is!"  
  
"No...I don't want it to be this way. Stacy, please."  
  
"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, Orton. But I'm leaving." And with that, she walked out of his room and figuratively walked out of his life forever...or so she thought.  
  
HAHA! THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME I WROTE SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HAHAHA! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! 


	6. Leave Me Alone

Chapter 06:  
  
"Oh Stacy! We were so worried! What happened?" Trish asked, the moment she entered the hotel room she shared with Lita and Trish. Stacy broke down crying once again as Trish and Lita both hugged her. She told them all that had happened last night, not missing out on anything. "Oh I'm so sorry." Trish said gently, hugging her dear friend tight.  
  
"Don't worry. We're here for you." Lita assured, also hugging her tight.  
  
"I think I just ruined my life..." Stacy cried in a whisper.  
  
"No, you didn't. It was brave of you to do that...defending your uncle and doing whatever it took to save him." Trish answered, rubbing Stacy's back.  
  
"And whatever happens...we're always here for you anyway." Lita added as Trish gave her a worried look. Lita, in turn, gave another worried look back at Trish as they just continued to comfort Stacy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"What happened last night, huh?" Hunter asked, a grin forming on his beady- looking face.  
  
"Look...I don't really wanna talk about it right now." Randy replied, leaving the room he was presently in as Batista, Ric and Hunter eyed him curiously.  
  
"What's with him?" Batista asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I have no idea..." Hunter replied, also raising an eyebrow.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stacy...are you alright?" Mick asked, entering the room Stacy, Trish and Lita were in.  
  
Stacy looked up and smiled the moment she saw her uncle. "Hey! I'm fine. Don't worry. How about you? How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm alright. My back hurts a little but I'm fine. I just wanted to ask...what did Orton do to you last night?" Mick asked, the perkiness in his voice fading away as well as the smile on Stacy's face.  
  
"Look...I don't really wanna talk about it anymore. What's important is we're both safe and he's not going to bother any of us anymore. So you go do the same and leave him alone, too, 'coz he kept his promise and he won't pester you for the rest of your life." Stacy explained as Mick nodded, understanding his niece.  
  
"Alright then." He said, leaving the room without a need of further explanation.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, Stacy was almost back to her old self, talking of stories with Trish and Lita while watching a good movie and eating the hotel's cheeseburgers and fries. Suddenly, they heard a knock from outside the room.  
  
"I'll get it!" Lita called out, walking up to the door and opening it, only to find someone she didn't want to see. "What are you doing here?" she asked in such a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Stacy asked, walking towards the door and found that someone that even Lita didn't want to see and most especially she didn't want to see...ever again.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Orton?" she asked, a mixture of anger and irritation spread across her face.  
  
"Stacy...please. I just wanna talk to you." Randy begged.  
  
"Well, I don't. Now please...leave me alone."  
  
"Not until you talk to me."  
  
"No!" and with that, she slammed the door on his face.  
  
"Nice move there, girl." Lita grinned as Stacy grinned back and winked.

Randy sighed, leaning his forehead on the door before shaking his head and walking away.  
  
WOOHOO!!! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS!!! AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	7. Bearing

Chapter 07:  
  
A few weeks later, after being very successful in avoiding Randy Orton, Stacy began to feel completely strange. She often got tired and she ate a little too much than usual. She usually got sick as well and this worried her very much.  
  
"Hon...you're eating a little too much. You're gonna have to keep the eating down if you want to maintain that figure of yours." Lita teased as the three of them giggled. Suddenly, Stacy did the unimaginable and ran to the bathroom to throw up.  
  
"Stace? Are you alright?" Trish asked as Lita and her followed Stacy and stayed by her side.  
  
"I'm feeling sick." Stacy whispered; hurling out all the food she ate once again. Trish grimaced as well as Lita as they helped clean her up.  
  
"Do you remember what you ate for breakfast?" Lita asked, guiding Stacy towards her bed.  
  
"A couple of pancakes with chocolate syrup and cream." She replied.  
  
"Do you think it was the cream?" Trish asked both Lita and Stacy.  
  
"No...I don't think so. I ate the same thing." Lita replied.  
  
"Yup. It's not the cream." Stacy mentioned to both of them as they nodded.  
  
"Maybe you should go see a doctor and find out what's wrong." Lita suggested.  
  
Stacy looked up at her and gave her a serious look. "What kind of doctor are you suggesting?"  
  
Lita looked at Trish, who had a straight face, and then back at Stacy, who also had a serious face. "An **obstetrician**?"

* * *

"Well, doc?" Stacy asked nervously, holding Lita and Trish's hands tight.  
  
"Well, Miss Keibler." The female doctor spoke as she looked up from her framed glasses and into the beautiful face of Stacy. "I'm very glad to inform you that'll you'll be having a baby in just about eight months." The doctor finished with a smile on her face.  
  
Stacy's jaw dropped as she looked at the horrified faces of Lita and Trish. "What?" Stacy whispered, looking back at the doctor.  
  
"You heard me right, Miss Keibler. You're going to be a mother."  
  
Stacy paled instantly of pure shock. Her whole world began to spin as Lita and Trish held on to her. "It's okay, honey. Everything's gonna be alright." They assured as they thanked the doctor and left, heading back to the hotel.  
  
"Are you going to tell Randy?" Trish asked, the moment they were inside their room.  
  
"What makes you think Randy's the father of this child?!" Lita bellowed, raising an eyebrow at Trish.  
  
Trish smiled annoyingly at an unaware Lita. "Well, dear friend. Who was the first and last guy Stacy ever slept with? Hmmm? And when was it exactly that she had slept with him? Wasn't it just a month ago? Now when is she giving birth? In eight months? Don't all the facts fit?" Trish pointed out as Lita just gave a faint, "Oh..."  
  
Stacy was still in a daze as she sat on her bed and stared at nothing in particular. "I'm carrying a human being inside me..." she uttered, shaking her head.  
  
"Honey...you're going to keep it, right?" Lita asked, worried of what Stacy's decision might be.  
  
"Of course I am." She replied in the same astounded tone.  
  
"Well...when are you going to tell Randy?"  
  
Stacy looked up at Lita with tears filling her eyes. "Oh I don't know..." she cried, breaking down like she did a few weeks back. Lita felt bad that instant and hugged Stacy as Trish joined them.  
  
"Dear...I think you have to tell him..." Trish concluded as Stacy nodded, wiping her tears dry.  
  
"I'll tell him tomorrow..." she trailed off, breaking into a fresh new wave of tears.  
  
WELL? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE TELL ME!!! :-)


	8. Apalled

Chapter 08:  
  
The following day, Monday, Stacy arrived an hour early at the arena where Raw was to be aired. She greeted a few crewmembers and fellow wrestlers as she reached her locker room, which she shared with her two friends. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a one-sided, black top, black stilettos and silver-hooped earrings. Putting her bag down, she decided to take a walk around just to keep her mind at ease when she spotted **him:** the father of the child she was to bear. He was sitting down on a table, reading a new edition of the RAW Magazine with his legs crossed. Slowly, she walked passed him with a lump forming in her throat. She swallowed hard as he noticed her, eyeing her from head to toe. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a dark blue polo. She fought her head to look at him but it just had to turn to face him. They stared at each other's eyes for the longest time before Randy decided to break the awkward silence.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Keibler?" he asked in a sarcastic tone, putting down the magazine, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Actually...yes. I need to tell you something." Stacy replied in a stern, low tone.

Randy raised his eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Randy...please don't be like this..."

"Be like what?!? Huh?! As far as I can remember, you're the one with the problem!" he yelled.

Stacy swallowed hard before speaking. "Randy, stop it! I'm pregnant, okay?!" she exclaimed.

This made him shut up. He stared at her for the longest time with just a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah?! So who's the father, Keibler?" he queried in the same sarcastic tone, although he already absolutely knew who the father was.

Stacy glared at him. "I think you already know who the father is..." she hissed; her fists clenching with anger.

Randy stared at her, still with a smirk on his face before finally sighing. "Are you keeping it?" he asked, now in a gentle, serious tone.

Stacy looked away then looked at him again. "Of course."

"Good." Randy uttered. Stacy nodded slowly, looking down before she felt Randy's finger touch her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I'm sorry for what I just said a while ago. I didn't mean it. I just got really pissed 'coz you've been avoiding me for the past few weeks now when I really wanted to talk to you. Don't worry. I'm not like any other guys. I'll surely help you raise the child." He added, putting a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." She said gently before she started walking off.

"Stacy...wait." He called out, standing up from the table and walking towards her. Stacy stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "We're going to have to talk to Bischoff about this. You can't be wrestling now with a child inside of you." Randy said as she nodded.

"Okay." She said as together, they walked to Bischoff's office.

"Have you told Mick already?" he asked.

"No. Not yet. Only Trish and Lita know. And of course...you."

"When do you plan to tell him?"

"After we talk to Bischoff."

"Okay. I'll go with you."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked him as they reached Eric Bischoff's office.

"I just want to be there, okay? After all, I am your child's father."

Stacy hesitated before finally agreeing as they knocked on the door and waited for Eric Bischoff to let them enter. After talking to him about Stacy's condition and asking him for a long period of time off for the pretty blonde, Eric agreed and made plans right away.

"I'll have a talk with Mr. McMahon and the scriptwriters immediately to discuss with them this matter." Eric said.

"Okay. Thank you very much, Eric." Stacy uttered. "But I would still want to fly with the RAW roster to wherever places they go. All I'm asking is for me not to show up on the ring until I give birth. I would still like to be where you guys are."

"Yeah...I think that's a good idea, Eric. So at least I can also watch over her..." Randy added as Stacy looked up at him and furtively smiled. So he did care, she thought.

"Alright. That's no problem! Thank you for letting me know about this...and congratulations." Eric said with such a wide smile as he shook both Randy and Stacy's hands. Both headed out after, in search of the next person they were to tell: **Mick Foley.** They found him inside his locker room, watching TV.

"Hi, Uncle Mick!" Stacy greeted softly, giving her uncle a hug.

"Hey, Stace!" he greeted back, hugging the young diva when he caught sight of Randy Orton. This immediately erased the smile on his face. "What's he doing here?" he asked, trying to sound like anything but rude.

Randy smirked, adjusting the Intercontinental Championship belt on his shoulder as he raised an eyebrow at Mick. "It's good to see you too, Mick."

"Stacy...would you please explain to me what Randy Orton is doing here?" Mick asked once again as Stacy looked down and sighed.

"Well, Mick..." Randy started but was instantly cut off by Stacy when she elbowed him on the stomach.

"Let me do the talking." She jeered as Randy shrugged and nodded.

"Ummm...Uncle? I need to tell you something..." she trailed off when Randy cut in.

"What do you mean you?! **We** need to tell **him** something! It's not just yours!" he said out loud as Stacy glowered at him before looking back at Mick.

"What's he talking about?" Mick asked, raising a brow. He was obviously completely clueless.

"Ummm...Uncle...I'm...uhhh...I'm pregnant..." she stuttered as Mick just laughed.

"Yeah...nice try, Stace." He replied in a rather amused tone.

"I'm not joking. I really am." Stacy said softly, looking down at the floor. Mick's hilarity instantaneously died down as he stared at Stacy; his face pale.

"You're what?!"

UH-OH. WONDER WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT...PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. Awkward

Chapter 09:  
  
Stacy looked up at him with such a frightened face. Mick stared at her for the longest time before giving a glance at Randy, who at that time had a wide smirk and a cocked eyebrow plastered on his face. Anger enveloped the whole of Mick as he grabbed the nearest steel chair. "Why you no good..."  
  
"Uncle! Stop! Don't!" Stacy suddenly defended, covering Randy with her body as Randy's smirk grew even wider. An extremely enraged Mick threw the steel chair back and gazed furiously at his rival.  
  
"When did you plan to tell me this, Stacy?!" Mick exclaimed, placing his hands on his head. It was Randy's turn to talk. He covered Stacy with his body and held on tight to her hand.  
  
"Hey! Mick! No need to get mad at her, man! It wasn't even her fault! If there's anyone to blame...it's me! I'm the reason to all this! Don't you remember? And Stacy only found out she was pregnant yesterday! Of course she won't keep such thing from you! You have no right to get mad at her. It's supposed to be me!"  
  
"What makes you think I'm not angry at you?! I've been seething you ever since, boy!" Mick suddenly cut him off, leaving Randy silent. "So what are you guys going to do now?" he then asked, breathing deeply and letting all the anger in him flow out.  
  
"We're keeping the baby." Stacy replied softly behind Randy.  
  
"And we're raising it together..." Randy added, now leaving Mick silent. "I promise. I'll be helping your niece with this child."  
  
"Good. 'Coz if you don't, I'll kill yah." Mick threatened.  
  
"Not if I kill you first." Randy answered back.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Guys! Please! Stop it!" Stacy told both of them as both Randy and Mick halted what they were doing. "Well...Uncle. We already talked to Bischoff about this and he said I could still go with you guys wherever you guys are to go. I just won't be wrestling anytime soon." Stacy explained.  
  
"Damn right, you won't." Mick stated.  
  
"Well...ummm...I guess we'll be going now?"  
  
"Alright. If you need anything...just call me, alright?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
And with that, Randy and Stacy left Mick's locker room, heading for Stacy's. Luckily, it was empty and both Lita and Trish weren't present in the room. Randy and Stacy were able to talk a little bit more.  
  
"Ummm...okay. So I guess I'll leave you here." Randy stated, opening the door for Stacy.  
  
Stacy nodded. "Ummm...okay. Thanks."  
  
"Sure. And ummm...if you need anything...you can just call me. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay. Ummm...bye."  
  
"Bye." Stacy uttered as she watched Randy walk away.  
  
WOOHOO! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? 


	10. Safety

Chapter 10:  
  
As the days passed, people eventually found out of Stacy's pregnancy but all took it in a good way, congratulating the two and even feeling joyful for them. This delighted the two but in a way, made them feel extremely awkward. Once, they had bumped into each other feeling extremely ill at ease.  
  
"Umm...hey, Stace."  
  
"Umm...hey...Randy."  
  
"So...uhhh...how are you feeling?"  
  
"Uhhh...I'm alright. Thank you."  
  
And with that, they walked away with the same feeling as they had before.

* * *

One night, Stacy, Lita and Trish decided to head out to a bar. Stacy wore a pair of white capris, a blank, tank top and a white, French cap. After applying a little make up, wearing some jewelry and putting on a pair of white sneakers, she and the rest rode Lita's fiery, red, rental car and drove off.  
  
Upon arriving at the bar, all three went straight to the bartender and ordered their drinks. Lita and Trish both asked for shots of Bloody Mary while Stacy went for a bottle of Melon Vodka Cruiser. Although Trish and Lita had warned her many times that it was bad for the baby, Stacy paid no attention to them. While drinking and having fun, Stacy didn't notice someone who had noticed her right away enter the club.  
  
"Stacy! What a wonderful surprise!" Andrew greeted, approaching her.  
  
Stacy frowned and rolled her eyes the moment she heard the voice call her. Her friends, as well, shot him a look and inwardly told him to go away.  
  
"Andrew...just leave us alone..." Stacy requested in an irate tone, shaking her head while drinking her Vodka.  
  
"Ooohhh...does Randy know about this, huh? His little pregnant whore out in the middle of the night at a club...drinking?" Andrew queried at the same time, snickering as Stacy paled a little before rolling her eyes.  
  
"Andrew...just shut up and leave." Stacy said once again, this time in a more stern tone.  
  
Andrew just snickered. "Why? I'm having fun here right now."  
  
"Shut up and leave her alone, asshole." Somebody said from behind as Andrew turned around and was slightly surprised to see whom it was: **Randy Orton.**  
  
"Randy! How nice of you to join us! I was just talking to your **ho** here about the fact that she shouldn't be drinking now that she's about to have a kid. Tsk...tsk...well...let me leave the two of you now." He said, snickering and leaving the scene as Stacy irately sighed, avoiding Randy's gaze. Before Andrew got far though, Randy grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't you dare call Stacy a ho..." and with that, Randy shoved him away and turned back to a drinking Stacy. "Hon? Can I have a word with you?" Randy asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible although it already showed off in his face that he was completely aggravated by Stacy's actions. Stacy quietly yet submissively stood up, giving her friends a look, which meant, "Later." She walked with Randy towards the rest rooms where there weren't much people.  
  
"**What the f is your problem, Stace?!?**" Randy hissed, holding both Stacy's hands and giving them a light squeeze. "Have you got any idea how much harm this could do to your baby?! To **our** baby?! Huh?!"  
  
Stacy looked down, feeling extremely guilty; her eyes filling with tears. _Of course she knew what damage it could do! And that's why a part of her told her it was okay to drink!_ She had to keep the baby but she wasn't sure if she wanted it. She was too devout to get rid of it, for she clearly knew how grave that would be.  
  
Randy sighed and pulled her close to a hug. "Stace...I know you're hesitating about this baby but I already told you...I am going to be with you as you raise it. I'm not someone who's going to ditch you just because I got you pregnant. The child is also my responsibility...not just yours and I promise I'll take care of it, too. Right now, as long as the child's inside of you, I want you to be healthy because I also want a healthy baby. Now if you're going to keep on doing things like that, you're going to seriously harm the little thing. Please don't do it again." Randy said while rubbing a crying Stacy's back.  
  
"I'm sorry..." was all that she could say.  
  
"Stay with me tonight."  
  
"What?" Stacy asked, looking up with tearful eyes.  
  
"From now on...I want you staying with me in my room. I want to make sure you're safe and completely unharmed. What I mean by that is...healthy for the baby's sake, for mine...and for yours."  
  
Stacy nodded, burying her face on Randy's chest once again and hugging him back. After a while, the two of them returned to where Lita and Trish were.  
  
"Guys...I'm gonna have to start spending the nights with Randy." She elucidated it to them while glancing at Randy who was just listening intently.  
  
"That's okay. We understand." Lita replied with a smile.  
  
"Thanks. Anyway...we'll be going ahead." Stacy mentioned to them as the two nodded.  
  
"Alright. You have the key to our room right? If you need your clothes or something?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Stacy nodded as she hugged her friends goodbye before leaving with Randy.

* * *

WELL? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? :-D 


	11. Come What May

Chapter 11:  
  
Upon their arrival at the hotel, Randy helped Stacy with her bags and brought them to his suite. He let her use the bathroom first as she took a bath and changed into a pair of short, black shorts and a white sweatshirt. Randy followed afterwards, taking a bath and dressing in a pair of blue jogging pants and a white, muscle shirt.  
  
"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Randy stated as Stacy obediently tucked herself in on the four-poster, king-sized bed while Randy made himself comfortable on the fairly large couch. Both fell asleep without uttering another word.

* * *

Two months later, Stacy, Lita and Trish walked around the mall, shopping for maternity clothes.  
  
"So Stace...what's going on between you and Randy?"  
  
"Going on between us? Nothing! Why?"  
  
"Well...it's because you've been literally together for two months now but still...nothing's happening. I mean...you're going to have his kid in a matter of six months and still...nothing's happening between the two of you." Lita elucidated.  
  
Stacy sighed. "I know...but just...let it be..."  
  
"You guys aren't talking about it? He hasn't said anything to you? Propose to you or anything?" Trish asked.  
  
"Trish...I don't wanna marry someone I don't love. And I'm sure that's what Randy's saying to himself, too. That's why he hasn't done anything." Stacy replied.  
  
"What makes you think you don't love him?"  
  
"What kind of a question is that?!" Stacy half-exclaimed, half-joked as Trish and Lita giggled.  
  
"Seriously, Stace. Are you sure you have no feelings for him? Nothing at all?"  
  
"I'm not so sure..." Stacy answered, not bothering to think about it. Not bothering to listen to what her heart had to say.  
  
After a while, the three drove back to the hotel they stayed in at Oklahoma City. The three talked for a while in Lita and Trish's room before Stacy headed back to the suite she shared with Randy. Ever since they slept in the same room, Randy had begun renting suites with two beds in it so as to have them both feeling comfortable in their sleep. She knocked on the door as Randy opened it, wearing just a pair of black jogging pants.  
  
"Oh hey..." he greeted as Stacy smiled.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Done shopping?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What did you buy this time?" he asked, getting the shopping bags from her and placing them down inside the closet.  
  
"Just a few clothes for me...and for the baby."  
  
"But Stace...we don't even know if the baby's a girl or a boy yet..."  
  
"I know. That's why I bought unisex clothes." Stacy answered with a smile as Randy nodded and smiled back.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Have you had dinner?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Nope. Not yet. I decided to wait for you." Randy answered as Stacy smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Where do you want to eat?" Randy asked her, putting on an Evolution t- shirt.  
  
"I'm craving for McDonald's." she replied with a grin as Randy snickered and nodded.  
  
"Alright. Let's go..." he said, grabbing a baseball cap and his shades and walking towards the door with her at his side. Before riding the elevator, they bumped into Mick Foley.  
  
"Hey!" Stacy greeted warmly with a huge grin on her face as she hugged him.  
  
"Hey Stace! Where are you guys off to?" he queried, giving Randy a light glare and making sure Stacy didn't see it while Randy just smirked back.  
  
"Dinner at McDonald's." Stacy replied.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you later. Bye!" he called out as Stacy and Randy rode the elevator, walked to Randy's rental car and headed off to McDonald's.  
  
Parking the car the moment they arrived, Randy opened the fast food branch's door for her as she entered and thanked him.  
  
"Welcome to McDonald's! May I take your order?"  
  
"Hi! I'll have one Big Mac meal, one order of 6-pc. Chicken nuggets and a hot fudge sundae." Stacy dictated as Randy whistled.  
  
"Someone's hungry..." he teased as Stacy slightly giggled.  
  
"What about you, sir?" the McDonald's employee queried after typing down Stacy's order.  
  
"I'll have a...uhhh...a Cheeseburger meal and a sundae cone." He ordered as the employee took it down as well.  
  
"Well...someone's definitely not being a pig tonight." Stacy joked back.  
  
Randy smirked. "Shut up. I just ate a large bag of Doritos a while ago while waiting for you."  
  
"And you're already full with that?"  
  
"I'm not yet finished. I also called room service and ate a banana split."  
  
"Well...that explains it." Stacy teased as Randy smirked, got their tray and headed for a table for two.  
  
After eating and talking every once in a while, they headed back to the hotel.  
  
"Randy...I was thinking..." Stacy started off once they were both in their sleeping attire.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't mean to be bold or anything...but what stage are we at in our relationship?" she asked, making him look up from what he was watching. He turned off the TV and faced her.  
  
"I usually ask myself that question, too and to be frank...I don't know..." he replied with a sigh.  
  
"Me either. I mean...I know we don't love each other..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. We're not in love with each other so it makes the situation harder."  
  
Randy sighed deeply. "You're right."  
  
"So what can we do?" Stacy asked him. "I don't want to have to explain this all to our child when he's old enough to understand things."  
  
"You know what, Stace? Come what may. Just don't think about it at this time."  
  
Stacy, too, sighed. "Alright. Goodnight, Randy."  
  
"Goodnight, Stace."  
  
And with that, the lights went off and both fell into peaceful slumbers.

* * *

AWWW...WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO THEM? 


	12. Unwanted Freedom

Chapter 12:  
  
A month had passed as one day, Stacy entered the hotel suite she shared with Randy at Connecticut and found him talking to someone on the phone. He seemed to be enjoying and was so wrapped up in his conversation that he almost didn't notice her enter. After a long while, he put down the phone and acknowledged her.  
  
"Hey Stace!"  
  
"Hey! You seemed so wrapped up in your conversation a while ago. Who were you talking to?" Stacy asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh...Jackie Gayda."  
  
At that moment, a pang of jealousy, anger and frustration hit Stacy right at the center of her heart but immediately; she ignored this barrel of mixed emotions. "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. I sort of asked her out and we're having a date tomorrow night. So I hope you don't mind if you'll be alone here in the room for a few hours. Of course...you can stay at Trish and Lita's room while I'm away."  
  
"Oh no...I don't mind at all. And yeah...I can do that." she replied in a faint voice as she entered the bathroom, shutting the door quite loudly. After taking a bath and dressing in her sleeping attire, she ignored Randy's smile and went straight to bed.  
  
_"What's gotten into her?"_ Randy thought to himself as he, too, changed and went to sleep.  
  
_"What's gotten into me?"_ Stacy asked herself, trying to shake the thoughts and feelings away but for some odd reason, she just couldn't.

* * *

The following night, Stacy took Randy's advice and stayed with Lita and Trish while waiting for him.  
  
"Stacy...seriously...I think you're jealous." Lita said while combing her wet hair.  
  
"Me?! Jealous?! Now why would I be jealous?!" Stacy inquired while raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Stace. You are so obvious. You do have a crush on Orton." Trish giggled as Stacy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever! I don't!" At that same time, she shrieked in pain, "Ouch!" as she held on to her stomach.  
  
"Why? Stacy! What happened?" Trish and Lita asked, rushing over to her.  
  
"Oh nothing. My baby just kicked." She replied while grimacing.  
  
Trish and Lita both snickered. "See? Even your baby thinks your lying." Lita joked as Stacy glared at her.  
  
A few hours passed as Stacy returned to her suite, only to find that Randy still wasn't there. She sighed, inwardly rolling her eyes as she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep without bothering to wait for him.  
  
Another hour went by as Randy finally arrived and tiptoed himself inside the suite. He found Stacy peacefully sleeping on her bed as he crept up to her and kissed her forehead. Then, he headed for the bathroom, took a shower, changed, and went to sleep as well.

* * *

The following morning, Stacy woke up and found Randy---watching MTV. She stretched and yawned before getting up as Randy turned and faced her.  
  
"Hey..." he greeted with a warm smile.  
  
Stacy smiled back, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. "Hey! Good morning."  
  
"Sorry if I came in late last night..."  
  
"Oh that's alright. How was your date anyway?" she asked him, brushing her unruly, blonde hair.  
  
"It went great! I never knew Jackie had such a great sense of humor! I was laughing the whole night! I had such a wonderful time." He shared with her as Stacy just smiled.  
  
"Oh...I'm happy for you then..." she replied faintly.  
  
Randy grinned. "Thanks." But it suddenly faded away when he saw the look on Stacy's face and realized the tone of voice she used.  
  
"Hey...are you okay? No offense taken right? I mean...you did say that we're not in love with each other so that still gives both you and I the freedom to date anyone we want." Randy explained to her.  
  
"Yeah...you're right. Don't worry. I'm fine." She assured although deep inside, she wasn't sure.  
  
Randy smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead before replying, "Alright." And heading for the bathroom.

* * *

SO...WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? ISN'T MISS JACKIE A PEST IN THIS STORY?! OH BUT DON'T WORRY...THERE ARE STILL MORE PESTS TO COME. evil laugh!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!!! :-D 


	13. Deserving Happiness

Chapter 13:  
  
**A/N:** Hey guys!!! Thanks for all those who reviewed my other stories!!! Just wanted to say that. Hope you all help me make Randy and Stacy a popular pairing as well by WRITING MORE STORIES OF THEM. Hehehe! Pretty please!!! I beg all you authors!!! Please!!! Anywayz...here's the 13th chapter of Beauty And The Beast. Hope you all like it. :-)

* * *

Another month passed as Lita and Trish accompanied Stacy to her obstetrician, to check if her baby was doing fine and to find out if the baby was whether a girl or a boy.  
  
"See that? That's the baby's heart." The doctor pointed out as all three women smiled.  
  
"Awww..." Trish squealed, watching the monitor.  
  
"Congratulations, Stacy. Your baby is a very healthy baby." The doctor assured with a wide smile.  
  
"Really?" Stacy replied with glee as she grinned and looked at the monitor where she saw her baby's heart beating in a normal pace.  
  
"And I'm also glad to inform you that your baby is a boy." The doctor added as Stacy's grin grew wider.  
  
"A boy?"  
  
"Yes. A boy." The doctor repeated with a grin.  
  
"Oh my gosh...I'm going to have a nephew in just four months!" Trish squealed with joy as well as Lita.  
  
"Yeah!" Lita joined in, clasping her hands together and making Stacy and the doctor giggle.  
  
After thanking the doctor, the three of them left the hospital and headed back to the hotel to tell people of the news.  
  
"Uncle Mick! My baby's going to be a boy!" Stacy exclaimed as Mick looked up from the newspaper he was reading.  
  
"A boy? I'm going to have a grandchild!" Mick said out loud, jumping for joy and hugging Stacy. "Congratulations, sweet pea." He told her, kissing her forehead.  
  
After staying a while in his room, Stacy then decided to head back to her suite to tell Randy of their baby. But when she entered, she caught Jackie on top of Randy, making out on her bed. Stacy gasped a little before Randy noticed her. "Stacy!!!" he exclaimed, pushing Jackie off.  
  
"Uhhh...hi, Randy..." Stacy almost stuttered as both Randy and Jackie fixed themselves up. What a very awkward situation this was for all of them.  
  
Randy then turned to Jackie. "Honey, we'll just continue this later..." he told her as Jackie nodded, smiled warmly at Stacy then left the room. "Hey Stace..." Randy called out gently once again as he got her hand and let her sit down on the bed. "How'd your visit to the doctor go?" he then queried.  
  
Stacy was in a daze for a while before she looked up at Randy and smiled a little. "It went fine. The baby's very healthy, according to her and believe it or not...the baby's a boy..." she told him softly as Randy suddenly felt very elated.  
  
"Really?! Wow!!! I'm going to be a dad!!!"  
  
Stacy smiled, trying to cover the crucial pain she was feeling both physically and emotionally at that moment. "Yeah...you are..."  
  
Randy hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Well...you go rest now." He told her when suddenly, she stood up and ran to the bathroom, beginning to hurl.  
  
"Stace!" Randy ran after her as he began rubbing her back. She started to cry a little while vomiting all that she had for breakfast. "Ssshhh...it's okay." Randy assured, holding up her hair so as not to get it soaked by her puke and continuing to rub her back. After throwing up, Randy helped to clean her and guided her back to her bed. Grabbing a face towel, he plunged it in a bucket of ice-cold water, squeezed it tight then placed it on Stacy's forehead. "There. Rest well, okay?" he told her as he called in Lita and Trish to keep her company while he went off to look for Jackie.

* * *

"It really hurts..." Stacy cried as Lita and Trish hugged her. The unending tears fell freely down her exquisite face as Lita and Trish cooed and tried soothing her.  
  
"Honey...your relationship with Randy is the no strings attached kind of thing. Randy has his own life and so do you." Trish explained as tears also began to form in her eyes.  
  
"But I just realized now how much I love him!" she wept as Lita hugged her tighter. "I love him so much!"  
  
"Stacy...there are lots of fishes in the sea. I'm sure you'll find some other guy who's going to love you way more than you expect." Lita this time was the one who spoke.  
  
"I'm so stupid! How could I have not noticed that I've already fallen for him in the first place?! Now look what happened! I shouldn't have been afraid to tell him I loved him. Now I'm too late. He already found the comfort of hearing it from someone else..."  
  
"No, Stace. Don't say that. You're a very intelligent woman. You don't deserve to be feeling this way. Now what I want you to do is return to the carefree Stacy Keibler that you used to be and start dating again. Maybe you'll find someone way better than Orton. You can't be like this forever." Lita told her as Stacy blew her nose and wiped her tears away.  
  
"You're right." She replied in a cracking voice. "I also deserve to be happy." She added as Lita and Trish nodded.

* * *

AWWW...POOR STACY! WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU GUYS! IT MIGHT JUST PISS ALL OF YOU OFF. HAHAHAHA! AND PLEASE REVIEW! :-D 


	14. What's Wrong With Me?

Chapter 14:

**A/N:** Omg. Sorry it's taking me so long to update!!! It's this damn writer's block I'm having!!! Anywayz...I hope this chapter ain't gonna piss any of you off or anything since you know...I am having writer's block and I forced myself to write this chapter to update all of you. Anywayz...please review and tell me what you think! Love you all! Sorry! Mwah!

...  
  
It took another month to walk by as Stacy finally moved on and returned to her old self, still remaining to be good friends with Randy Orton. She even started to share a hotel room with Trish and Lita once again and told Randy that she'd rather stay with them, promising him that she can take good care of herself.  
  
Stacy went back to their hotel room one night with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Well...someone's very happy this evening. What's up, Stace?" Lita queried while removing her make-up.  
  
"I have a date tomorrow night!" she happily declared as Trish and Lita became curious of who her date was.  
  
"Who?!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Scott!"  
  
"Huh? Scott who?" Lita asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Steiner!" Stacy told them as both their jaws dropped.  
  
"Stacy...why him? You do now how he is and what he's capable of doing. Stacy...I don't trust this guy. Can't you date someone else?" Lita asked.  
  
Stacy shrugged. "I don't know. He's changed now. And I think I'll be better off with him..." she trailed off, daydreaming.  
  
Lita raised another brow as she glanced at Trish. "Well...if that's what you want...alright then..." she told her as Stacy nodded before changing into her pajamas, plopping herself down in bed and falling asleep with a smile on her face.

...  
  
The following night, Stacy dressed up for her special occasion. Clad in a sparkling, white, maternity dress and a pair of shiny, glass slippers, she applied a light touch of make-up and put on a pair of silver, star- earrings, a silver necklace with a star-pendant and a silver star-charmed bracelet.  
  
"Looking fine and dandy tonight, Stace!" Trish complimented as Stacy grinned and thanked her.  
  
"Have fun!" Lita called out as Stacy left the hotel room and met up with Scott at the lobby.  
  
"Looking as beautiful as ever, Stacy." Scott told her as Stacy blushed a little and thanked him. Riding a black limo, they were driven to Café Bistro, one of the most expensive restaurants at Arkansas. Being guided by Scott, they entered the luxurious restaurant and were led straight to a table for two, reserved especially for them.  
  
At the other end of the place, Randy caught sight right away of the soon-to-be-mother of his child and a man he completely despised from day one: Scott Steiner.  
  
"Randy...honey? Are you alright?" Jackie asked, holding his hand and stroking it.  
  
Randy looked back at her and smiled. "Yeah! I'm fine!" he told her as he looked back at Stacy once again, secretly admiring how beautiful she was, inside and out.  
  
"Excuse me, sir? May I have your order?" an Italian waiter in his late 30's approached Randy and Jackie as they both ordered what they wanted with Randy glancing at Stacy's direction every now and then.  
  
On the other side, Stacy, too, had spotted Randy and Jackie and wasn't surprised at all, although she did still feel that tiny bit of envy. _"It's okay, Stace. You have Scott now and he's a greater person than Randy."_ She told herself as she, too, began to order.  
  
The night finally ended as Scott drove Stacy back to her hotel before driving back to his. At that time, Randy, too had arrived but without Jackie.  
  
"Hey Randy..." Stacy greeted as they both entered the elevator.  
  
"Hey!" Randy greeted, smiling.  
  
"Where's Jackie?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh...I drove her back to her hotel. She doesn't stay at this one."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What about you? Where's Scott?"  
  
"So you saw us at the restaurant huh?"  
  
"Yeah...I did." Randy admitted. "You saw me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah...I did, too."  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" Randy asked her.  
  
"'Coz you were too busy with Jackie and I was too busy with Scott." Stacy replied him with a shrug then smiled a small smile.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Anyway...Scott doesn't stay here either so he just drove me back." Stacy replied before they reached the floor of her room. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out. "Well...I'll see you around. Good night." She told him.  
  
Randy smiled; hiding the pain he instantly felt that time. "Good night." He told her. But before the elevator doors closed, he stopped them and called out for her. "Hey Stace!"  
  
Stacy turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"I think you look really beautiful..." he told her as the elevator doors closed and left a speechless Stacy and a pain-filled Randy, leaning on the wall of the elevator.

...  
  
AWWW...NOW WHO'S FEELING THE PAIN? HAHAHAHA! THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MY STORIES ASAP! BUT FOR NOW...PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! LOVE YOU ALL!


	15. Right Place Right Time

Chapter 15:

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry if my setting's always at night. I just like evenings better than mornings or afternoons. Hehehe! Anyway...here's Chapter 15! Hope you like it!

...

Stacy told her friends how she had such a great time with Scott that evening and how she also saw Randy and Jackie at the same restaurant she and Scott were in. She also told them of her conversation with Randy at the elevator and what his last sentence was before the doors closed.

Lita studied the conversation carefully while Stacy took a bath. "Trish? Are you having this big feeling that Randy all this time...had feelings for Stacy?"

Trish shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not so sure..."

"I am." Lita stated firmly as Trish just shrugged.

Stacy emerged from the bathroom, jumped on her bed and fell asleep right away, again with a smile on her face.

"She seems happy..." Trish told Lita as Lita nodded.

"I know. And right now...that's all that matters to me..."

...

As another month passed, Stacy was now on her seventh month and her stomach was now as big as a basketball. Almost every night, she went out with Scott...either eating out, watching a movie or doing fun activities like heading to a carnival or simply taking a walk at a park.

One night, Scott and Stacy went out to a light bar where there weren't much people and the music wasn't too loud. Staying in a dark corner where they weren't seen, they began to talk and converse.

"So have you thought of a name for your baby yet?" Scott asked as Stacy shook her head.

"Actually...not yet. I have to talk about it with Randy."

"Why? Do you have to? You can just name him yourself...without Randy's consent." Scott told her.

"No...it has to have his approval. He is the father of this child, after all." Stacy answered him.

"Well...true. But I just wanted to tell you, Stace...I promise I'll help you with your little boy."

Stacy smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you."

And with that, Scott slowly neared her, capturing her lips in his. This was the first time they had ever kissed! Stacy thought to herself. Slowly, Scott deepened the kiss, making it a bit rougher than usual. His arms snaked around her as he crushed her to the wall. Stacy whimpered a little but was cut off when Scott inserted his tongue in and started playing with hers. Stacy used her fists to bang his chest lightly for she couldn't breathe anymore. Scott never pulled to a halt and furthermore, his hands traveled under her loose blouse. This was when Stacy began to panic. She banged on his chest harder and implored him to stop. Suddenly, she felt Scott being pulled off of her and when she looked up, (Guess who?!) it was Randy Orton! He punched Scott square on the face and let him fall unconscious on the ground.

"You no good, fcking user..." he muttered to him as he went to check on Stacy, who by that time, had tears on her eyes.

"Stace...are you alright?" he whispered, using his thumb to wipe her tears away. Stacy sobbed a bit as Randy pulled her in for a hug. "Ssshhh...it's okay. Everything's going to be fine..." he assured her, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead.

...

HAVEN'T YOU GUYS NOTICED THAT RANDY'S ALWAYS IN THE RIGHT PLACE AT THE RIGHT TIME?! HAHAHAHA! WELL ANYWAY...AS OF NOW...PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS AND HELP ME WITH THIS STORY! THANKS! MWAH! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! REALLY SORRY!


	16. Arrival

Chapter 16:

Two months finally got a move on and Stacy was due anytime soon. Her bag was already packed with its necessities in case she needed to be rushed to the hospital any hour of any day of anytime of the month. One evening, while Stacy was at her hotel room watching TV, she felt nature calling her as she stood up and headed for the bathroom. Upon stepping foot on the tiled floor, she didn't notice that it was slightly wet therefore; she slipped and fell on her butt.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Stacy screamed as pain enveloped her whole body, most especially her stomach. Blood starting dripping down from in between her thighs as she screamed, cried and yelled in pain. Unfortunately, neither Lita nor Trish was with her in the room and she was left all alone. Lita headed for McDonald's to buy their dinner while Trish was at Nidia and Victoria's room. Stacy cried harder and felt herself closing in on the world. Suddenly, she heard the door open and in came Trish.

"Oh my gosh!!! Stacy!!!" she screamed, kneeling down beside her friend and placing Stacy's head on her thigh. Seeing the blood dripping, Trish panicked, ran towards the intercom and dialed for Randy's room number. "Randy! Come quick! It's Stacy! Something terrible happened!" Trish cried over the phone as Randy quickly got up.

"Alright! I'll be right over!" he told her as once again, he pushed Jackie off of him. "Jackie...baby, I'm so sorry. I know tonight was the first time we were supposed to do it but something bad just happened to Stacy and I need to go there right away. We'll continue this some other time." He told her as he wore a white shirt and a pair of worn-out jeans over his boxers. Running out, Jackie pouted and fell back on the bed with just her two garments of underwear on.

...

Randy arrived at Trish, Lita and Stacy's hotel room as he barged in and found Stacy on the bathroom floor with Trish by her side, panicking. "Sh!t." Randy muttered, running over to where they were and scooped Stacy in his arms.

"Trish! Hurry! Where's her bag?!"

"Here!" Trish exclaimed, carrying the purple duffel bag and opening the door for Randy. At that same time, Lita was about to enter and found the crisis her friends were in.

"Holy sh!t..." she uttered as she dropped the McDonald's plastic bags then and there and helped out Randy and Trish. Running towards Randy's rental car, he drove off as fast as he could without getting caught by the police. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the nearest hospital in Portland and rushed Stacy inside. She was immediately brought to the emergency room where doctors tended to her.

...

"Well?" Randy asked the doctor once she headed out.

"Your wife is fine, Mr. Orton. She just had a minor bleeding. Nothing critical. She's in the labor room now where she will be staying until she is ready to give birth." The doctor explained as Randy nodded his head fervently, not realizing that the doctor had called Stacy his wife. Lita and Trish meanwhile, sighed in relief the moment they found out their friend was all right. "Hey Lita..." Randy called out as Lita looked at him.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow yet keeping a civil atmosphere.

"I know we're not the closest friends and all and I know you still have a grudge for me...but could you and Trish please head back to the hotel, talk to Batista and tell him to pack my clothes for me? I'd like to stay here with Stacy until she leaves the hospital." He told them as the two nodded.

"Alright, then." Lita agreed as Randy gave her his car keys and together, the two women ran off and drove back to the hotel.

...

Meanwhile, Randy was led to the labor room by one of the nurses as he found Stacy lying in one of the beds with a pained look on her face. He rushed towards her and held her hand, sitting down on the chair right beside her bed.

"Stacy...how're you feeling?" he asked her as Stacy smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thank you. The contractions just hurt a lot." She told him as he smiled in relief.

"Well...the doctor said you just had a minor bleeding and that you'll be staying here until you're ready to go to the deliver room."

"Yeah...she told me that, too." Stacy replied, her voice soft and slow.

"Do you want me to be with you there?" he asked her.

"Of course..."

He smiled. "Alright."

Suddenly, she yelped a little as she gripped Randy's hand tight. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" she kept on saying while breathing deeply, in and out. Randy just held on to her hand and kissed her forehead, not letting go.

"Ssshhh...it's okay. It's okay." He comforted, squeezing back her hand to assure her that he was just right there.

...

A few hours later, Randy fell asleep in a sitting position, his head laying down on Stacy's bed and his hand never leaving hers. After a while, he felt her hand tighten around his as he woke up and found her in another excruciating contraction. At that same time, a doctor entered and checked on Stacy's condition.

"Well...10 centimeters. You're ready." She told her as Stacy looked up and paled.

"I am?" she asked.

"Yup. Five hours of labor. Not bad." The doctor told her.

"What time is it?" Stacy asked as the doctor checked her wristwatch.

"It's 1:10. Time to get you to the delivery room." The doctor said as Stacy was brought to the said room with Randy following close behind.

At the delivery room, all the excruciating pain started once again as Stacy was told to push. "Come on! Push!" the doctor instructed as Stacy pushed hard while holding on tight to Randy's hand.

"Come on, babe! You can do this! Just push!" Randy told her, kissing the sweat off of her head.

"Ouch!!!" Stacy cried harder as Randy cooed and soothed her.

"Ssshhh...just a few more pushes, hon." He told her, kissing her hand several times.

"Oh my gosh..." the doctor gasped as Randy's eyes filled with horror.

"What?!?" he asked, panicking.

"What is it?!?" Stacy, too, panicked.

"Oh...it's nothing. The baby's breech...meaning the buttocks will come out first. That also means you're going to have to push twice as hard as before." The doctor explained as Stacy nodded while crying.

"Okay." She said while pushing.

"You're almost there, hon! You're almost there." Randy told her as Stacy pushed one final time before she heard the small cries of a tiny infant.

"It's a boy." The doctor declared as Stacy cried tears of joy, especially when the baby was wrapped in a blue cloth and was placed in her arms.

"He's so tiny..." she whispered, playing with the baby's miniscule fingers.

"Can I have the baby's name?" the doctor asked, writing down information about Randy and Stacy's baby boy.

Stacy looked up at Randy, asking him what to name their son.

"It's all up to you, Stace. You pick. I'll be fine with any." He told her as she grinned and turned to the doctor.

"His name's Alex." She dictated proudly as the doctor nodded and wrote it down.

"Alright. Alex Orton...welcome to the world."

...

AWWWWWW!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHE! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND I PROMISE TO KEEP THEM COMING! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	17. Out Of Line

Chapter 17:

Stacy cooed as Alex watched her pretty face. "He looks just like you..." she whispered to Randy as Randy smiled and kissed both Alex and Stacy's foreheads.

"Congratulations, babe. I'm so proud of you..." he told her as Stacy smiled lightly and looked up into his blue orbs. Slowly, Randy leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers before gently kissing her. As they pulled apart, Stacy just stared at him wide-eyed. Randy smiled at her as she was brought to one of the hospital rooms without uttering another word while Alex was brought to the nursery room where all the other newborn babies stayed.

...

Trish and Lita entered the hospital room, carrying Randy's black duffel bag.

"Hey..." Stacy greeted, sitting up a little and wincing in pain.

"Hon...don't do that." Trish told her. "Where's Randy, by the way?" she then asked.

"He went to go check Alex." Stacy replied.

"Alex? I want to see him, too!" Lita squealed, dropping Randy's bag and running out of the room towards the nursery while Trish stayed behind to keep Stacy company.

"So...he was there beside you the whole time?" Trish asked, smiling.

Stacy sighed and nodded, looking up at Trish. "He kissed me, too."

"He what?" Trish asked, raising a brow.

"Oh I don't know..." Stacy said with a shrug, burying her face in her hands.

"Oh don't worry, dear. Don't think about it at this time. Maybe you guys can talk...but not now." Trish told her as she nodded.

...

Meanwhile, at the nursery room, Lita and Randy talked while watching Alex.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Randy admired, putting his hands inside his pockets as he gazed at his sleeping infant.

"Yeah..." Lita trailed off with a sigh before looking up at Randy. "Randy? Can I ask you something?"

Randy, not breaking his gaze on Alex, sighed. "Go ahead."

"You're in love with Stacy, aren't you?"

Randy looked at her then back at Alex. "Look, Lita. That question is just out of line right now."

Lita raised her eyebrow. "You are."

"No, I'm not. I don't know."

"You're confused."

"I have Jackie."

"You're just using her."

Randy glared a little at her. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're just using her to keep you sane and have your heart escape the pain that you think you'll feel if you were with Stacy. Face it...you're all over Stacy. You know it."

Randy irately sighed. "Lita...please. I don't want to talk about it right now."

Lita shrugged. "Fine." And with that, she walked back to Stacy's room as Randy watched her leave. Turning back to Alex, he sighed, shaking his head.

...

Sorry for that cliffhanger!!! And sorry again if Randy and Stacy aren't together in this chapter yet!!! But don't worry! Your patience shall be rewarded. Love you all! PLEASE REVIEW.


	18. Is That What You Want?

Chapter 18:

After a few hours, Lita and Trish went back to the hotel to dress, freshen up and buy lunch for all of them. While Stacy was watching TV, someone knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey Randy..." she greeted with a smile, turning off the television.

"Hey..." Randy greeted back, handing her a bouquet of fresh, white roses.

"Thank you." Stacy said with a grin as she placed them down on the side table. Randy pulled her in for a hug.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Oh I'm fine..."

"That's good."

"Randy...listen...about last night..." Stacy began but was suddenly cut off by him.

"Stacy...now's not the right time to talk about that."

"Randy...that kiss meant nothing to you." Stacy suddenly told him in a stern voice. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and stroked his light brown hair with his hand.

"Stacy! That kiss meant everything to me!" he told her.

"Well...for me, it meant nothing. And you know what, Randy? All this time, I thought you've changed. But I was wrong. You're still the immature human being that you are and you're still the same playboy whom I once knew. You're so hungry for attention that it doesn't take just one woman to have her attention on you. You just had to have two! Well, I'm sorry Randy but it's just not going to work that way anymore. This no strings attached relationship we have is over! You didn't even bother to tell me you were engaged to Jackie Gayda! I only found out from Trish and Lita! You are such a jerk, Randy! How could you?!"

"Stacy...please stop all of this. You don't know what you're talking about..." Randy told her.

"Yes, I do! Now please...just leave me alone. Just get out of my life..." she gently uttered, beginning to cry. "I can raise Alex by myself." she whispered.

**Bam.** It hit Randy hard. His heart hurt so much, he wanted to saturate that instant. He wanted to tell her so much things. **A lot** of things. But now...he just couldn't concentrate anymore. He couldn't seem to think of anything to say for his mind was blank and his heart was hurt. He sighed, shook his head and walked out of the room, leaving Stacy to cry to herself. At that same time, Mick entered with a handful of blue and white balloons, which said, "It's A Boy!"

"Stacy! What happened?!" he queried, running over to her side.

Stacy looked up, forced a smile at her uncle and told him everything. "He's gone, uncle. He's out of my life...forever..."

"And I think that's not what you want, Stace..." he told her.

"I want a lot of things..." Stacy cried once again.

"Randy's one of them..."

...

**A/N: **Okay...before you guys even start...I know you hate me so much for making this story so complicated. Hahahahaha! But don't worry!!! It's intented to be!!! And like I said...your patience shall be rewarded. Hahaha! Anywayz...as much as you hate me right now (especially that I left another cliffhanger)...hope you guys still won't forget to review, alright? Hehehe. My gawsh...it is exam week for us and shyet...I'm just pressured by school and all. But don't worry! That doesn't mean I'm abandoning my precious, little story! In fact...if you guys review big time...I'm gonna update way sooner! Hehehe! Love you all! :-D


	19. Whatever It Takes

Chapter 19:

Two weeks had passed and both Randy and Stacy had avoided each other. One Monday evening, while Raw was being aired, Stacy was at Lita and Trish's locker room with baby Alex in her arms.

"Let me see that little fella!" Chris Jericho said as he gently got Alex from Stacy's arms. "Damn. He looks just like Randy..." he muttered, shaking his head as he returned the infant to his mother.

"What's his full name?" Matt asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall while watching Stacy appease the baby.

"Xavier Santiago." Stacy replied, smiling at her tiny infant. (**A/N:** The Xavier name is pronounced as Javier. It's just with an X instead of a J.)

"That's a nice name..." Chris said as Stacy smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door as Chris Jericho answered it. And the moment he saw the person knocking, he glared hard. "Yes, Orton? What do you need?"

"Out of my way, Chris. The reason I'm here doesn't concern you." Randy answered back as he entered the locker room with all eyes glaring at him.

"What do you want, Randy?" Stacy asked in an exasperated tone.

"I just wanted to see Alex..." he said, walking over to Stacy. The glares left all their faces as Lita, Trish, Matt and Chris departed the room to leave the two to their privacy.

"Here." Stacy said, handing Alex gently to him. Randy carried his son in his arms as he played with him gently.

"He's got the color of your eyes..." he told her as Stacy smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah. But everything's all you." She told him as this time, he was the one who smiled. He then looked up at her and sighed.

"Stacy...can we please talk?"

Stacy sighed, getting Alex from him and putting him in his carriage. "Fine."

"Stace, I'm begging you. Can we please start all over?" he implored as Stacy shook her head.

"Randy...the past is the past and you can't erase it."

"Stacy...that night at the hospital when you found out I was engaged to Jackie...it was the same night I called it off and broke up with her. We were engaged for a month but then I realized...I didn't love her at all." Randy spoke.

"It was more of me using her to ease all the pain I felt every time I saw you. That was why I felt really excited when I entered the hospital room. 'Coz I was going to tell you about it...but then we ended up fighting." he continued.

Stacy nodded her head, looked down at Alex and sighed.

"And don't you notice that every time you were in trouble...I was always there to save the day? At the bar with Andrew? At the restaurant with Scott? Stacy...it was because I followed you. Stacy, I follow you all the time. I love you so much that I couldn't bear to keep my eyes off of you. I always wanted to be wherever you were to be able to watch over you. Stacy, you don't know how much I love you and I'm willing to do just about anything for you." Randy confessed while holding her hand.

By this time, tears swelled up in Stacy's eyes as she began speaking. "Randy...I don't know. I don't trust you anymore..."

"Stace...I'm going to do whatever it takes for you to trust me again and I can only do that if you give me a second chance. Please, Stace? I really am in love with you." He said it slowly but meaning every word.

Stacy heaved a heavy sigh as she wiped her tears away before nodding. Randy slightly smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. "I love you. I don't care how many times I say it but I just do."

...

**A/N:** Hehehehehehehehehe!!! Awww...don't you just feel like crying? Anywayz...if you review, I'll be updating the next chapter sooner! Hehehe! :-)


	20. Making Up For What's Missed Out

Chapter 20:

After RAW had ended, Randy went up to Stacy once again.

"Hey Stace..." he called out, jogging towards her.

"Yeah?" she asked, carrying the baby bag, her own bag and pushing the carriage where Alex lay sound asleep.

"Oh let me help you there..." he offered, getting the two bags from her.

Stacy smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Anyway...I was wondering if you had plans tonight."

"Oh Randy...if you're gonna ask me out, I can't. I have to take care of Alex and no one can do that for me."

"Oh...I understand. But I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me in my suite again. You know? Like one family or something like that? So I can also help you in taking care of him?"

"Oh I don't know. Alex and I have our own room already..."

"That's fine! You can check out and just stay with me!" Randy insisted.

Stacy sighed, thinking about it.

"Please, Stace? Please? He's my baby, too! And I want to spend as much time with him like you do. I can't miss out on him growing up! Pretty soon he'll learn how to walk and talk and..."

"Okay! Fine! We'll be sleeping in your room!" Stacy cut him off, making Randy grin and jump for joy.

"Yey!" he cheered, giving Stacy a tight hug. "How are you going to the hotel?" he asked as they started to walk.

"Hey, Stace! I've been looking all over for you! Let's go!" Lita suddenly called out as Stacy gestured towards Lita.

"She's my ride." She told Randy.

"Oh...that's fine. It's okay, Lita. Stacy's riding with me." Randy stated, genuinely smiling at a puzzled Lita.

"Ummm...okay. I'll see you at the room then..." she trailed off but was suddenly cut off by Randy again.

"Oh no! She and Alex are gonna be sleeping in my room from now on..." he explained as Lita gave him another puzzled look.

"Oh...okay. Well...I'll see you tomorrow then, Stace! Good night!" Lita said, hugging Stacy then trotting away.

Riding Randy's silver, rental car, they drove back to the hotel as Stacy checked out of her room, had Randy help her with her bags and transfer them to his vast suite.

As they arrived, Randy had made her use the bathroom first while he took care of Alex.

"Xavier Santiago Keibler Orton. Not bad huh?" he told the baby as the baby just cooed. "You know what? Your mommy is the most beautiful woman there is and I really love her. If only she loved me back," he sighed. "Does she?" he asked. Once again, the baby just cooed as out came Stacy wearing an oversized Mickey Mouse shirt.

"Your turn..." she told Randy as Randy smiled and entered the bathroom. Stacy meanwhile, laid down beside Alex on the king-sized bed and started to play with him. She sighed. "Right now, I'm feeling so confused. I have no idea what I feel for your daddy..." she trailed off, playing with the infant's hand. "You are so lucky you don't have problems like these..." Stacy said as the baby began to cry. "Ssshhh...don't worry, dear. Mommy's just here..." she cooed, pulling her shirt down and began to breastfeed Alex. At that same time, Randy emerged from the bathroom wearing his sleeping clothes.

"Oh I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, turning around and covering his eyes the moment he saw Stacy.

Stacy smirked and rolled her eyes. "As if you never saw this side of me before! Come on. Turn around. It's okay." She told him as Randy submissively turned around and laid down in bed beside Alex and Stacy.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Randy sighed, smiling at Stacy. Stacy smiled back and nodded.

"He is."

"You're beautiful."

Stacy blushed a little. "Thanks." She almost whispered.

"I love you." Randy said, not taking his eyes off Stacy's to show that he was being completely honest. Stacy looked at him and just smiled once again.

After a while, Stacy placed Alex back down in between she and Randy. She fixed her shirt and found Randy still gawking at her.

"You know what? You're too gorgeous." He told her as Stacy ducked her head and blushed once more.

"Stop it already. You've made me blush so many times tonight." she said softly, her small smile never leaving her face.

"I know. But I don't care. I'm making up for everything I missed out." He told her as again, Stacy just smiled.

"I'm going to sleep now, Randy. I'm really tired." Stacy yawned while tucking herself and Alex in.

"Oh sure. Go ahead. Goodnight, Stace." Randy said before turning off the lamp. "And don't bother waking up tonight if Alex cries. I'll be in charge of it." He added. "Sweet dreams, babe. Love you."

"Sleep well, Randy." She yawned before falling into a peaceful slumber.

...

**A/N:** Awww...isn't Randy such a sweethear?! Grrr. He's so sweet!!! I wish I had a guy like that!!! But reality check...I don't have any guys. Hahahahaha! Please don't review, okay? Thanks!


	21. Do You Love Him?

Chapter 21:

**A/N:** Okay...I think I did make a typo in the last chapter and instead of _Please review_...I wrote _Please Don't Review._ Ahahaha! That's a lie! Haha! Anywayz...here's the 21st Chapter and I hope you guys like it. Thanks!

...

After two months had passed, Stacy was now back in the wrestling ring and everything was going as usual.

"Stacy! Look at you! You so did not have a kid!" Dawn Marie complimented Stacy's still lean figure once she caught sight of the beautiful, long-legged diva.

"Dawn! How's it been? I missed you!" Stacy squealed, hugging her friend.

"I'm fine. What about you? How are things with Randy?"

"Things are going pretty well. He's a lot of help especially at night when Alex performs his accustomed tantrums." Stacy giggled along with Dawn.

"Wow! Really? But what's going on between you guys? I mean...you know...are you guys planning on getting married or something?" Dawn asked as she and Stacy walked over to the cafeteria to have some snacks.

"I don't know. As of now we're still just friends. He helps me take care of our kid. I've also gotten to know him pretty well these past couple of months, especially since we room together with Alex. But I don't know...I still haven't learned to trust him." Stacy explained as Dawn sighed and shook her head.

"Stace...would you stop giving the guy the roughest time? Are you too blind to see it? The guy is madly in love with you and is willing to spend the rest of his life with you! Stacy...trust me. I have never seen Randy in such a state as this. Stacy...I think he is the one for you." Dawn told her as Stacy sighed and shrugged.

"Maybe, Dawn. Maybe."

"Stacy...can I ask you something? Do you love him?"

"Dawn...I think I should head back now. Alex might need me. It was nice chatting with you. Hope to see you around soon!" and with that, she gave Dawn a hug and left the cafeteria. Dawn smiled and shook her head. Stacy indeed loved Randy.

...

Stacy started to walk back to her locker room when she accidentally bumped into one of the WWE's crewmembers and sent his loads of paper flying all around.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Here. Let me help you." Stacy offered, helping to pick up the young man's load.

"That's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going anyway." He stated as he gathered the last of the documents. "You're Stacy Keibler aren't you?" he asked, smiling at the young blonde.

"Yeah. Hi." She said, smiling back at him while tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hi, I'm Justin. Nice to meet ya." He said, extending his arm as Stacy shook it.

"Hi, Justin. Are you new here?" Stacy asked as she furtively eyed the young man. He had jet-black hair, spiked up just like Randy's but he had almond-shaped, hazel-colored eyes, which sparkled every time he smiled his handsome, devious smile...just like Randy's. He was also taller than her and had a nice built...again...just like Randy's.

"Yeah! I'm just about to bring these papers to Mr. Bischoff's office. Anyway...it was nice meeting you. Hope to see you soon." And with one last smile, he trotted towards Eric Bischoff's office while Stacy stayed a while and watched him.

...

Meanwhile, Randy was back in his locker room watching over Alex while having a chat with Batista.

"Dude, I've told her I love her too many times to count so stop bugging me, okay?" Randy irately sighed as Batista snickered and shook his head.

"I don't see anything happening." He stated as Randy glared at him.

"I'll make her love me. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make her fall in love with me."

"Again." Somebody added as they turned around to see who entered the room.

"Hey Lita. What are you doing here?" Randy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. I just happened to pass by when I overheard you two talking since you left the door slightly open. Really, guys. Anyone could just enter and eavesdrop in your 'private' conversation."

"Tsss..." was all Randy could say while rolling his eyes.

"What did you mean by again?" Batista asked, curious of the fact that Lita had said it.

She then turned to Randy and looked at him. "Randy...Stacy fell in love with you long before. That night when you asked Jackie out? She was in our room the entire night, right? Well...she couldn't stop babbling about the fact that you ditched her and your baby to go to some fancy date with Jackie. You know why? Because she was so jealous of her. Trish and I could see right through her. And there was also a night after she felt so sick and you left her with us 'coz you were gonna go look for Jackie? She cried a barrel of tears, Randy. You don't know how much she got hurt that we were so scared she'd abort your baby. Of course, she didn't do it. Randy, Stace loved you. So, so much. And you blew up that chance just because you had to use Jackie to cover up the pain you thought you'd be feeling if you were with Stacy. Now you gotta face the truth, Orton. She lost her trust in you. Plus she might not even love you anymore...which is 75 guaranteed true."

Randy and Batista stared at her for a while before Batista broke the silence with his snickers. "Li...don't be so harsh on, Randy. He's already in a great deal of burden right now." Batista uttered as Lita smirked and shrugged.

"I'm just telling you the truth, Orton." Lita stated, heading for the door.

"I am such an idiot!!!" Randy exclaimed, almost pulling his hair off his head as he fell on the couch and sat down.

"Yeah, you are." Lita turned around and smirked at him. "You and Stacy both are." She added.

"F---!!!" Randy yelled, shaking his head and sighing deeply.

"Yeah. F--- it is. If it weren't for the unusual turn of events...you and Stacy would have been married to each other right now seeing that you were already madly in love. But no...you blew it up by being with Jackie and she blew it up by being with Steiner. And you both blew it up by being so stubborn and so blind to see that you were head over heels in love with each other in the first place." Lita explained as Randy punched the wall hard.

Randy sighed. "Do you think I have a chance? You think she can still love me again?"

Lita shrugged. "Of course. I mean...who knows...maybe she still loves you but she's just scared to admit it. Or maybe she's waiting for the right time to say it to you when she completely trusts you 'coz as of now, she still doesn't. Or maybe just maybe she just really doesn't love you anymore."

"I'd like to believe the first and the second one you just said."

"I'd like to believe those, too. But I'm not Stacy so I wouldn't know."

"Well, thanks for telling me all this, Lita."

"No problem. Good luck with her, Orton."

"Thanks."

"And if ever you do make her fall in love with you again...take good care of. Or I might as well kick you're a." And with that, Lita left their locker room, jogging away in search of Matt.

Randy sighed and turned to Batista. "You think I have a chance?"

"I hope, compadre." Batista replied, shrugging.

...

Awww...hehe! Anywayz...PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!


	22. At Long Last

Chapter 22:

"Uncle Mick...I don't know. I'm just confused right now, okay?" Stacy told her uncle as she was inside his locker room.

"Well if you need any help, Stace. I'm just here."

"I know. But no one can help **me** with my feelings but **me**. I really don't know if I love him!" she uttered, shaking her head in confusion.

"Take your time in analyzing what your heart says. Maybe you do. You're probably just scared to admit it to yourself. Then again, maybe you're forcing yourself to love him since you and Randy have a child together. Do you think?" Mick asked, stroking Stacy's hand.

"No. Definitely I'm not forcing myself to fall for him."

"Well that's good then. Like I said, just take time." Mick advised as Stacy nodded.

"But Uncle...he loves me so much! I mean...I know it! I see it! I feel it." Stacy told him as Mick smiled.

"Stacy...doesn't mean a guy loves you, you have to love him back. There's no control here. It just happens. If he loves you but you don't love him, then he should accept that and move on. But if you love him, go for him. Maybe there's a chance for you to fall in love with Randy again. But also...maybe he's not the one for you and you should continue searching for that right one while Randy should just move on." Mick stated.

Stacy nodded. "You're right." She replied, as confusing as it seemed.

After talking a bit more, Stacy left her uncle's locker room and started heading for her own. Again, she bumped (not literally) into the handsome man she just met just moments ago.

"Hey Justin!" Stacy greeted, smiling at him.

"Oh...hey Stacy!" he greeted back as together they walked towards Stacy's locker room while chatting.

"So how long have you been working here?" Stacy asked.

"Oh...just about two months." Justin answered as Stacy nodded. "So...ummm...I've heard you have a baby? What's his name?" Justin asked as Stacy smiled. She loved talking about Alex.

"His name's Alex. And he's as old as how long you've been working here." Stacy giggled as Justin grinned.

"Really? Wow. If I were some complete stranger, I wouldn't think that you were a mom." Justin honestly told her as Stacy smiled back at him.

"Thanks."

"Stacy! I've been looking all over for you!" Randy suddenly called out as Stacy found him pacing towards them.

"Oh...hey. Sorry." Stacy smiled as Randy narrowed his eyes at Justin.

"And who are you?" he asked rather rudely, crossing his arms and giving him a _"Do I know you?"_ look.

"Randy! Don't be so rude! This is Justin Tyler. He works here for the WWE. Justin...meet Randy." Stacy introduced as Justin smiled back and extended his arm towards Randy.

"Hi!" he acknowledged as Randy still stared at him with his cocked eyebrow before finally shaking hands with him.

"Hey..." Randy uttered slowly as he turned towards Stacy. "Come on, Stace. Let's go." He then said as Stacy sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I'll just follow. I'll meet you at the parking lot." Stacy told him as Randy eyed both Justin and Stacy once again before nodding and pacing away.

"Sorry about that." Stacy then told Justin as Justin smiled.

"Oh it's nothing. Don't worry. That's Randy Orton right?" he queried as Stacy nodded. "Oh...okay. So are you guys dating or are you married or something?"

"What? Oh! No! We're not married. Not dating even. But he is the father of Alex." Stacy slightly grimaced but shrugged it off immediately.

Justin, who caught her grimaced face, smiled and assured her. "Hey...it's okay. Don't go uncomfortable around me. It's okay. I understand."

Stacy smiled at him. "Thanks."

"So not to be bold or anything but...what exactly are you and Randy?"

Stacy thought of her answer before finally replying Justin. "Randy's my best friend."

"Oh? That's cool. So you're not dating anyone right now?" Justin inquired.

"Nope. Still single." Stacy giggled.

Justin nodded. "Well...you best be going. Randy might be waiting for you."

"Yup. Bye! It's nice meeting you. I'll see you around." Stacy called out before walking out of the arena and headed towards the parking lot where she found Randy waiting in his rental car.

"What took you so long?" he asked, igniting the car and backing it away.

"I had to say goodbye to Justin." She explained, as he remained silent. "What? Are you okay? I just made friends with him. He seems like a really nice guy." She continued as still, he stayed quiet. Stacy sighed, looking the other away with a small smile planted on her face. It was too obvious that Randy Orton was jealous.

...

"You're jealous." Stacy proclaimed, giggling as she, Randy and Alex arrived at their hotel suite.

"So?" Randy retorted, raising an eyebrow and entering the bathroom, slamming the door loud.

Stacy couldn't help but giggle as she shook her head and turned to Alex, who was now lying down on their bed, wide awake. "Daddy's jealous isn't he?"

The baby cooed and giggled lightly, watching as his mom grinned back at him. _"And you love daddy don't you?"_ the baby could have replied if only he was capable of talking already.

Randy emerged ten minutes later, narrowing his eyes at a grinning Stacy before turning the TV on and putting on his shirt.

"Are you mad at me?!" Stacy asked, although her smile was evident.

Randy just scoffed, ignoring her and continuing to watch an episode of Scooby Doo.

Stacy rolled her eyes and fought the urge to giggle before entering the bathroom and taking a shower. She came out twenty minutes later and found Randy talking to Alex. He didn't even notice that she was already out of the bathroom as she listened to him speak.

"Ha! What does your mom think? I'm gonna give up on her that easily? Well what she doesn't know is that I'm never giving up on her. Never! Because you know why? I love her. And she may not believe me when I say it...but I do. And I don't care how long I'm gonna have to wait until I make her realize we're meant for each other. It doesn't matter. I'm going to do whatever it takes for her to just love me back...and I'm gonna marry her. And you, me and your mom are gonna be one happy family."

"Ahem!" Stacy purposely coughed, laughing slightly as she watched Randy's eyes widen and straighten himself up. He smirked, trying to save his dignity and cocky image but Stacy couldn't help but laugh at him. "That's really cute, Randy." She told him. "Seriously."

Randy rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking away to hide his furiously blushing cheeks. Stacy smiled and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and for a while, they stayed in that position until Alex began to cry.

"Awww...baby, ssshhh...mum and dad are here." Stacy cooed, holding Alex's bottle and gently placing it in his mouth. Randy sighed and watched the two most important people in his life with a smile. Once Alex fell asleep, Stacy looked up at him.

"Do you really mean what you said?" she asked him softly.

Randy gave her a stern look before nodding his head slowly.

Stacy smiled, leaning in to capture his lips. Randy was slightly taken a back by this but soon; he kissed her back, smiling as he did so. He placed his arms around her slender waist while she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Stacy...I love you. I love you so much."

"You know, Randy? I love you, too."

...

**A/N:** FINALLY!!! HAHAHAHA!!! YAHOOO!!! ANYWAY...THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS OUT THERE!!! YOU ALL ROCK! SERIOUSLY! AND FEAR NOT! FOR IT DOESN'T END THERE! HEHEHE! KEEP YOUR REVIEWS COMING!!! THEY ALWAYS MAKE UP MY DAY!!! :-D


	23. EPILOGUE

Chapter 23:

She looked at herself in front of the full-length mirror. _Was she sure about this_? Obviously, **he **was more than sure. _But what about her? Was she_? She was dressed all in white. And she looked like a beautiful angel sent from heaven to watch over a man named Randy Orton and a child, Alex Orton. She sighed, smiling to herself. _Yeah...she was sure. **Definitely** sure._

She arrived at the grand Church with all jovial smiles greeting her. There was her uncle, Mick Foley, her best friends, Trish and Lita. Her family, relatives, close friends, fellow workers and everyone whom she wanted to be present that day.

They were all beaming widely at her, some even crying. She smiled back at them, looking straight ahead as she caught sight of a certain nervous Legend Killer, dressed in a tux and was fixing his collar. The moment their eyes made contact, his jaw dropped and a smile crept up his face.

Never did she expect this day to come. But it did. And now, she was walking slowly down the red-carpeted aisle while her friends and family watched in awe.

She reached him as he offered his arm and she took hold of it. She looked back and glanced at her friend Trish, who was carrying their ten-month old baby. She couldn't help but smile before turning back to look at the handsome face of her husband-to-be.

He smiled right back at her before they made their way towards the priest behind the altar. Fighting back her tears of joy, the ceremony began.

"Do you, Stacy Marie Keibler, take Randy Keith Orton as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health...'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Randy Keith Orton, take Stacy Marie Keibler as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health...'til death do you part?"

"Yes, sir. I do."

The priest smiled affectionately at them before proclaiming, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Randy turned to look at Stacy, a boyish grin forming on his face. He took the veil that covered her from him and almost instantly, he swept her off of her feet and gave her the most passionate kiss.

Funny how they started out to have the most eccentric relationship. Who would have though that she could have fallen in love with someone like him? But then, just like Beauty and The Beast, Stacy Keibler and Randy Orton actually fell head over heels in love with one another. And just like Beauty and The Beast, they lived happily ever after.

**END**


End file.
